


Home is with you

by Marqq



Category: Karlena - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Fluff, I’ll add more tags, Kara always listens to music, SuperCorp, karlena, maybe smut?, that’s how she deals with trauma, very cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marqq/pseuds/Marqq
Summary: Kara is broken and almost always listens to music. Lena doesn’t even know she’s gay yet and almost always reads.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor have never met. That doesn’t mean that Lena doesn’t know who Kara is. High school girls like gossiping and being mean to the new kid, especially when the new kid is weird in any way. So she knows who she is, she knows that Kara is adopted and a variety of stories that explain how she lost her parents. She also knows she shouldn’t listen to these stories, especially when some of them go as far as saying that her parents are forever lost in space.

It’s safe to say that most kids around here are morons, so Lena has never had any interest in making friends. Even though she doesn’t have any friends, Lena has never had any problems with bullies or ‘mean girls’. She is a Luthor after all, not by blood, but a Luthor nonetheless. Being Lex’s little sister has helped as well. With him being worshipped as a God in this little town, people understood quickly that Lena is not to be messed with and is to be left alone to her books.

Lex is the perfect son, brother and student. With perfect grades, a dashing smile and with him being the leader of several clubs, he has easily become the person everybody wants to be, or be with. Lena has never understood his need to be idolized but she has taken full advantage of it whenever possible. Now with him off to college, her only friends remain her books.

Because her parents thought it wouldn’t be wise to finish high school early, and because she saw no point in getting shit faced with teens every week, Lena has managed to finish a little more over 400 books over the past two and a half years. From history to science fiction and everything in between, reading has been a great way for Lena to pass the time and form basic knowledge across many subjects.

Of course, this hobby of hers, meant she was lacking in the friends department. Her hobby wasn’t to blame per se, neither was her. It wasn’t her fault that these children will probably never amount to anything. All in all, Lena was left observing. 

She watched how different friendships ended, how best friends became strangers, how people bonded and fought, but most importantly, how Kara came into the school a little broken. 

Over the years, Kara managed to form a tight group of friends. Although different, they all stuck together and, even though Lena knows Kara is still broken, her friends did seem to help sometimes.

Weirdly enough, the last person Kara befriended was what Lena now considers her protector, Alex Danvers.

Alex Danvers was an odd pickle herself. Incredibly smart and athletic, yet always refusing every advances the boys in the schools made. When Kara came into her life she was especially angry and, with nothing to be angry at, she turned to punk music and got herself the according hair cut. After the first year Kara spent with the Danvers, Alex warmed up to her and took the job of protecting her little sister very seriously. She became a force that was not to be reckoned with, a thing people soon learned when Alex threw her first punch. It was a lousy punch, but it got the job done. A couple more detentions and a split lip fallowed after that, still Alex Danvers always came out on top and, slowly but surely, people learned not to mess with Kara either.

Considering all of this, it’s safe to say that Lena has a vague idea about Kara’s life, about how she looks like and about who her friends are. She could probably paint a vivid picture of the girl, that if she had the slightest inclination, considering the amount of time she spends looking at her when she gets bored in class, well the classes they share.

There was something about Kara, something Lena could relate to, that got Lena’s attention in this dull town. It was probably the way her eyes would seem empty even with her brightest smiles sometimes, or how she would stop and help, even though she was struggling herself, or maybe it was just the way she would look in class when she would sit down and take one of her ear buds out, never both. It seemed strange for a student to be allowed to listen to music in class, but for Lena it only spoke volumes of the trauma she endured. Lena was no stranger to trauma herself.

Orphan by the age of four, with a more absent than not adoptive father and a distant adoptive mother, Lena learned early in life to fend for herself.

She would probably get along with Kara if the opportunity would arise, Lena thinks as she watches Kara from the back of the class. The blonde seems captivated by what the teacher is saying and Lena finds the sight endearing. It makes no difference if she pays attention in class or not, so she decides not to in favor of watching the blonde take notes furiously before the class ends.

Too soon for Lena’s liking, yet probably for the best for Kara’s hand, the bell announcing lunch rings and Lena can see the blonde flinch just as she puts the other bud in, probably trying to escape the noise as soon as possible.

Lena starts moving on autopilot. She packs her bags, checks to see if there is anything remotely interesting on the board and moves towards her locker. She picks up her lunch, leaves some books behind and takes the novel she is currently engrossed in with her.

As soon as the door to her locker closes, Lena opens up her book and starts walking towards the bench she usually eats her lunch on. It’s a quiet place, away from the loud teenagers who are eager to impress their friends and make fun of other people.

Kara would like this place, she thinks just as she collides with another body. All her belongings fall to the floor and Lena is close to joining them when strong hands steady her.

She knows is mostly her fault, yet years of entitlement boil under her skin ready to erupt, ready to make the person Lena run into regret walking this way. When Lena looks up though, her words die in her throat.

Of course it had to be Kara. Out of all the kids in this school she couldn’t have bumped into anybody else. Her face is apologetic and, as soon as Lena steadies herself, Kara takes her hands back and takes out one of her buds. Looking at her, Lena can’t help but mimic her expression.

Without her brain’s permission, her mouth opens and words start spilling out.

“I am so sorry, Kara. I wasn’t looking where I was going. People tend to get out of the way...” She sees Kara’s eyes flicker and she knows how it sounds, but it’s true, most people fear her or at least try to avoid her. As if to prove her point, she looks briefly at all the people who stopped to watch the interaction and they all look the other way and continue walking. Teens sure love drama.

“No, you have nothing to apologize for, I had my earphones in and I didn’t hear you coming. I should have been more careful, since, unfortunately, I can’t see through walls. Let me help you with that.” She says as she starts picking up all the things scattered on the floor.

Lena soon snaps out of her daze and realizes that all of her belongings are on the floor with people barely stepping around them. Before she can do anything about it, Kara hands them back to her with a smile.

“Here you go. I am so sorry for the trouble.”

She tries to apologize again but Kara continues.

“I don’t know if it’s weird or not, but, I have to ask, how do you know my name?” Kara asks a little uncertain, with a hand rubbing at the back of her head.

“I... we have chemistry together. The class is kind of boring so I…” Lena says before she stops herself and then continues.

“Well, from chemistry I guess.” She says and it’s her turn to be uncertain.

Why is she so embarrassed? Rambling is certainly not her style. It must be Kara’s fault, but, how? Why does her presence affect her?

“I am Lena.” She says as she begins arranging her stuff.

“I know.” Lena looks up at the blonde then with an eyebrow risen, awaiting an explanation. “You are one of, if not the smartest kid in this school.” Kara says and Lena blushes immediately.

This is extremely weird for her. She knows she is the smartest person here, but being known for that somehow does wonders to her ego, especially when is coming from Kara. Which again, weird.

Before she can say something, anything, something that can deflect all this attention, the blonde speaks again.

“I should let you go have lunch before the break ends. I am sorry again for bumping into you.” Kara says and Lena can’t help but nod.

“Have a good one.” Lena says as the girl leaves.

Who even talks like that? Lena curses before seeing the blonde flash one of her million dollars smiles that somehow makes everything seem okay.

A little dumbfounded, Lena soon realizes that standing in the middle of the hallway is not okay and she starts walking towards her usual lunch place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently at Untold, a music festival in Romania. I barely had time to write this. I do hope you enjoy it.

Lena sits down on the bench, drops her bag next to her and closes her eyes.

‘In through the nose, out through the mouth’ she thinks as she rubs at her eyes. 

As she sits there, going through all the curse words she knows, a small ball of fur makes its presence known by licking at her feet.

After the initial shock, Lena’s heart melts into a puddle. Animals are impressive. Superior to man in almost every way, their only minus being their intellect. This intelligence human posses will be the downfall of mankind, so who is to say who is smarter.

“Hey there, buddy.” She says as she pets the little brown dog on the head.

“You seem too little to be on your own. Where are your parents?” She asks and the dog barks in response, happy with the attention.

“Yeah, I don’t care much for mine either. Siblings?” She says and the dog barks again.

“No siblings either? That’s okay, they can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Are you hungry little one?” Lena asks and the dog wiggles his tail frantically. “Let’s see what we have for lunch, shall we?” Lena says as she turns to her bags and starts going through them.

“It must be your lucky day.” Lena says as she pulls a bag out and holds it behind her back. “We have chicken.” She says excited and the dog picks up on her emotions and starts running around the bench making Lena laugh.

Eventually the dog stops running and happily licks at her legs.

“At least you don’t think I am weird.” Lena says with a sad smile while scratching the dog behind the ears.

“What’s wrong with being weird?” Kara says from behind her, causing Lena to drop her lunch.

“Kara! Shit! You’ve scared the crap out of me.” Lena says with annoyance clear in her voice, closing her eyes to calm down.

“You barely even flinched.” Kara says amused.

“Oh, I have years of Luthor experience.” Lena says straightening her back.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Is the house full of traps or something?” Kara says concern laced in her tone, looking at the dog who’s happily eating Lena’s launch.

“Something like that.” Lena says turning her head to look at the dog.

“Sorry about your lunch. We can share if you want.” Kara says as she sits down next to her.

Lena shrugs. 

“It’s no problem, I was going to give it to him anyway.” She says as she looks at the dog. He’s moving his tail quite forcefully and Lena fears he will break it for a second.

“The people who called you a meanie, were right. Sharing your lunch with a puppy it’s downright outrageous.” Kara says.

She’s shaking her head disapprovingly and Lena laughs. The puppy is chewing Lena’s lunch furiously and faint music can be heard from Kara’s earphones, one still plugged in her ear, the other hanging loosely in her lap.

“I haven’t been called a meanie since kindergarten.” Lena says as she turns to see Kara smiling back at her. She looks back at the dog and adds.

“I guess people are afraid of things they don’t understand.” Lena concludes as Kara hums approvingly, a silent understanding passing between them.

“So?” Lena adds.

“So what?” Kara asks with her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Where’s the lunch I was promised?” Lena says as one of her eyebrows rises.

Her eyebrows were her weapon, Lena learned recently. One move and even adults would succumb to their force. Not her parents and neither her brother, the rest of the world though, they would tremble in fear, adoration, or anything Lena would want in between.

“Right.” Kara says laughing as she turns to look through her bags.

The bench is partially shaded by a tree nearby, so Kara’s sitting in the sun, the blonde in her hair mimicking the sun’s color, while Lena’s sitting in the shade. A perfect yin yang, Lena thinks just as the blonde turns with an excited look on her face.

“Okay so, we have two chicken sandwiches, an apple, a banana, some baby carrots, and… la piece du resistance…a cookie!” Kara says excitedly while Lena tries to stifle a laugh.

“Don’t they feed you at home?” Lena ask teasingly.

“They do. I just…I eat a lot.”

Kara hunches her shoulders in embarrassment and Lena instantly feels bad about say something about the amount the girl eats. She wouldn’t care if Kara told her she ate three times this amount five times a day.

“Hey, having a fast metabolism is something to be proud of.” Lena says as she scoots over on the bench and gently pushes at Kara’s shoulder.

Kara hums in acknowledgement.

“It’s great, really. I get to eat whatever I want, when I want. The bad part is that I spend a lot of money on food… and I mean a lot… and that I am hungry… like… all the time.” She says a little lighter and then she adds.

“Actually, with me having to share my lunch, I’ll probably be hungry all day, so I might have to withdraw my offer...” Kara says with all the seriousness she can muster.

“Oh, just give me those.” Lena says plucking the bag of baby carrots out of her hands making Kara laugh.

“They’re all yours. I usually end up throwing most of them away.” Kara says with her face all scrunched up.

“You don’t eat green, do you?” Lena asks amused.

“Not a fan.” Kara says with her face scrunched up.

They stay in silence for a while, the only sounds being their chewing and the faint sound of Kara’s music. After a while Kara speaks up again.

“So what’s wrong with being weird?”

“Nothing’s wrong.. it’s just… it’s just weird.” She says, her shoulders sagging as if being ashamed.

“So what’s the other option?” Kara asks. “Being ordinary? What’s the fun in that?” She adds and Lena nods her head in approval. Ordinary isn’t the word to describe her.

Lena was right, they would be great friends. Talking comes easily, there’s no forced conversations and Lena stands being around her when she speaks. They kind of relate to each other in a weird way and that is what friends do, right? But if Kara doesn’t want to be friends, will she be able to look at her the same knowing that she tangled her friendship right in front of her nose.

“Kara, why did you find me? More importantly, how?”

Kara doesn’t say anything. Instead, she continues to chew on her sandwich as she turns back and picks up the novel Lena was reading and hands it to her.

Lena takes it and positions it in her lap. The title, “The sky is everywhere” stares back at her while she runs her fingers on its cover.

“The title is incredibly misleading.” Kara says as she takes another bite of her sandwich. “There was nothing about the sky, and frankly, the book is kind of depressing.”

“Who made you the book expert?” Lena asks with a smile on her face.

“I don’t really relate to the subject, I mean she struggles with losing her sister and falling in love for the first time, what do I know about that?” Lena says, lost in thoughts. “I like that she’s authentic and that she’s not exactly a good person.”

“Is this what you usually read?” Kara asks as she takes another bite.

“This is what I will read today. Tomorrow, who knows?” Lena says and Kara nods.

“I’ve never seen anyone who enjoys reading so much.” Kara says as she unravels her second sandwich. “That’s how I knew you’d be here, by the way.” She adds and Lena turns to look at her as she continues.

“I don’t enjoy the noise of the cafeteria, or the people for that matter.” She says with a laugh. “I usually eat my lunch outside. There’s a place behind us where you can sit down in the sun. I see you reading everyday. It’s calming, intriguing even. You laugh and sometimes you are so concentrated on what you are reading I am afraid the book will burst into flames.” She says and Lena laughs too. 

So Kara knows a lot about Lena too. They noticed each other even if they’ve never spoken. Lena thinks it would be impossible to go back to the way it was before.

“You are free to join me whenever you want, I will be here.” Lena says and Kara nods with a smile.

The air seems heavier somehow, not in a bad way or anything, just different. It’s only a second before Kara speaks again.

“We have art together too. You suck at it, by the way.” Kara says teasingly and Lena laughs wholeheartedly.

“That I do. Art can suck it, writing too. You’d think that after the books I’ve read I could at least be decent at it, but no. You need something repaired, built or explained I am your girl, but if you ask me to write to sentences that make sense together I’ll probably die trying.” Lena says as Kara finishes the last of her apple.

The bell rings and both girls sigh defeated. They pack up their stuff and reluctantly get up. The walk towards the school is completely dreadful and Lena wishes they could have talked more. Her invitation still stands but who knows if Kara will take her up on it.

“I guess I’ll see you around?” Kara asks uncertain.

“You know where to find me.” She responds with a smile as they part ways.

Lena doesn’t look back, but she can feel Kara watching her. Wishful thinking, she figures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.


End file.
